Torque limiting devices are often used to limit an amount of torque applied to an actuator. Torque limiting devices can thereby help prevent or minimize wear or damage that might otherwise result to an actuator or other devices coupled thereto. However, it can be difficult to calibrate torque limiting devices with fine levels of gradation. It can also be difficult for a torque limiting device to have a very broad range of calibrations. Additionally, torque limiting devices could unnecessarily impede proper application of a large amount of torque when required in emergency situations, such as after a fire.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a torque limiting device for an actuator with improved calibration capabilities, for example allowing fine levels of gradation and/or a broader range of calibrations. It is further desired to provide a torque limiting device that can be automatically disabled, for example in emergency situations such as after a fire. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.